Where's Troy Bolton?
by ximcarebear
Summary: Gabriella wanted to find a guy that she really liked. Troy Bolton helps her by looking all over the school.


**Where's Troy Bolton?**

Troy looked at his watch. 3:48. Gabriella was late. Again. _If she tells me that she forgot something in her locker again, I swear I'll make her take her whole locker with her. _Suddenly, Gabriella turns on the corner and walked slowly to him.

"Hi Troy."

"You're late," he said seductively.

"I know. I was looking for someone."

"Who?" Troy said, thinking she must have been looking for a guy that she's been in love for a long time. She's been telling him that since the day she got to East High.

"I'm looking for Troy Bolton. Do you know where he is? I need to tell him something," Gabriella asked, trying not to laugh. Troy decided to play along.

"Sure, let's go find him." He purposely look Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the hallway. It was afterschool so nobody could see what they were doing. They walked up to his locker. Troy looked on his left and right of his locker.

"He's not here. Maybe he's in the gym." Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her into the gym where his dad was practicing some shots.

"Hey son. What are you still doing here with Gabriella?" Jack Bolton asked.

"We're looking for Troy Bolton. Have you seen him?" Troy said. Jack looked at Gabriella who was still trying so hard not to laugh.

"I think I saw him in the boys' locker room." Gabriella's jaw fell.

"I—I can't go in there. It's the _boys_ locker room," Gabriella said quickly.

"Don't worry. He might be in there and there's no other guys in there," Troy said. He pulled Gabriella toward the boys locker room, leaving Jack with a confused face.

* * *

Troy looked around the locker room with Gabriella's hand still in his hand.

"He's not here. Where the hell is he?" Troy asked, now furious.

"Maybe he's closer than you think," Gabriella said in an obvious tone.

"Let's keep finding him." Troy pulled Gabriella's hand and walked into the classroom of the Scholastic Decathlon, where Chad and Taylor were there, secretly making out.

"Ew," Troy said. Chad pulled away and looked back to see Troy and Gabriella standing there hand in hand.

"I see he made the move," Chad said, getting off of Taylor.

"Who? Never mind that. Do you know where Troy Bolton is?" Troy asked. Chad and Taylor looked at each other and then back at Troy and Gabriella.

"There," Taylor said, pointing at Troy and Gabriella.

"Where?" Troy looked behind him. When he turned, Gabriella made motions telling Chad and Taylor that he's pretending to find himself. Taylor gave her an okay sign and Troy turned back around.

"I didn't see him," Troy said.

"Umm… I thought I saw him in the hallway. Why don't you go check?" Chad said. Troy nodded happily.

"Okay. Let's go." Troy once again pulled Gabriella's hand.

* * *

He walked in the hallway to see a big poster of the basketball team with Troy's big head stuck in the middle. (The one where Gabriella was singing When There Was Me And You.)

"There he is! We've been looking for you," Troy said to the wall. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked like a five-year-old.

"Nothing," Gabriella said, calming down.

"Gabriella is looking for you," Troy said to the wall again. Gabriella nodded.

"What did you want to say to him?" Gabriella walked beside Troy and grabbed his hand.

"Troy, would you like to go out with me to a movie this Friday?" Gabriella said, looking at the poster. Troy's eyes bulged out.

"I guess he didn't say anything." Gabriella walked away from the poster, but Troy pulled her back and put his arm around her waist.

"He'd love to go out with you," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Troy kissed her again with more passion and longer time. He pulled back and held Gabriella's hand again. Troy pulled Gabriella toward the school's front doors.

"Where are we going, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I need to find a Gabriella Montez. So I can tell her that I love her," Troy said. Gabriella smiled and stopped him.

"I know just the place to find her." Gabriella pulled Troy's hand and lead him out of the front doors of East High.

* * *

**A/N: I just thought that I haven't done a one-shot for a long time, so I did one. I've been having this idea for a long time, so yeah. I got the time to do it now. Enjoy! And review!!!**


End file.
